


Be as One

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ame-Warashi comes to the Jorougumo in order to ensure the Zashiki-Warashi's protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be as One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 10, 2010.

“You,” the voice hisses, low and angered.  
  
The one draped in spider webs, legs crossed and dress slipping down slightly to the point where clothing almost seems irrelevant, tilts her head towards the source of the voice, already well aware of the speaker’s presence.  
  
The child of rain sidesteps around spider webs, umbrella folded and held primly in front of her. She regards the spiders with a passive eye, but has enough respect for them not to disturb their homes, no matter how much her eyes swirled with a hidden storm when regarding the mother of the spiders.   
  
“You,” she says again.  
  
“Ame-Warashi,” coos the spider matron, “what a pleasant surprise. Had I known you would be coming to visit me, I would have prepared myself for you.”  
  
“I have no desire to be stuck in any of your webs, you…” she trails off, unable to choose the proper insult to convey her rage. She settles on simply glaring, her hands tight around the handle of her umbrella.   
  
“Of course,” the matron drawls and slips from her spider webs by a single string, touching down on the ground before the rain child. Ame-Warashi betrays nothing in her eyes and merely stares at the spider matron. She smiles as she dusts blond hair over her shoulder, her fingers lingering on her exposed skin in a move that could only be sensual. “So,” she drawls, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“I think you know that very well,” Ame-Warashi barks.  
  
“Here to bargain for that boy’s eye for that special little spirit?” the spider matron says with a chuckle. “I’m afraid I—”  
  
“I am not here for the eye, I could care less about that,” Ame-Warashi interrupts with a disdainful sniff. “I don’t care for the matters of that _human._ ”  
  
“You are here about that child, then.”   
  
Ame-Warashi doesn’t answer right away but her answer is clear in her eyes. She straightens her back, leaning against her umbrella and fixing the other spirit with a steady gaze.   
  
“You are to stay away from her.”  
  
“So commanding—and what’s to say I’ll listen?” the spider mother says with a slow smile, weaving her way between the webs separating them, lifting a hand and touching Ame-Warashi’s shoulder. Ame-Warashi stiffens up but does not pull away, steadying a heavy glare on the other spirit. She breathes in the rain spirit’s ear, “What could you possibly give to reassure that?”   
  
Ame-Warashi jerks her head away from the spider matron, but it is too late, the woman is already laughing, the fingers on the rain spirit’s shoulder grazing softly, curling, pulling their way up the column of the other spirit’s neck. Ame-Warashi glares and slaps the hand away when the fingers start to graze over her jaw line.   
  
“She has such a pure little heart, so innocent,” coos the spider matron, delighting in the way Ame-Warashi twitches, “Why should I not pursue that just because _you_ say so?”   
  
“What is it that you want?” Ame-Warashi hisses.  
  
“Make it worth my while, to let such a power go untouched,” the spider matron says with a soft chuckle. “A compensation… of sorts.”   
  
“Fine.”  
  
“You’ll be the one to give it to me? To reassure that child’s protection?”  
  
“Yes,” Ame-Warashi says with no hesitation.   
  
“How sacrificing of you, Ame-Warashi,” the spider mother said with another soft laugh. “It’ll be so good—so many years my poor little children have worked so hard to make their webs, only for them to be destroyed by the heavy rain.” Her other hand is tracing along Ame-Warashi’s side now, cupping her round hip. “So many times a rainfall has drowned my poor children.”   
  
“That’s the way the world works,” Ame-Warashi says quietly, but the spider mother knows she’s struck a nerve—this child of rain, who hates to take the life of the small living creatures of the world. She slants the woman with a sharp glare. “I’m not giving you all my power—only enough to protect your children’s webs.”   
  
“Of course,” the spider woman drawls, stepping closer so that their hips angle up against one another. “Try to not look as if it repulses you, Ame-Warashi. A scowl doesn’t suit your face.”  
  
“It does repulse me,” is all the rain child says.   
  
The spider matron smiled. Then she leaned forward. Her lips pillow against hers, dominating her mouth and forcing her lips to part, sucking the life out of her. The rain child does not protest, because she has agreed to this but it does not stop the coil of revulsion tightening in her stomach, make her vision blur red before she slams her eyes shut, feeling as if the power of a thousand storms are slowly draining away from her and into the spider matron.  
  
A hand brushes over her thigh, brushing aside the lace and black fabric, sharp nails dragging along the flesh of her inner thigh.  
  
She pulls back, a gloved hand grasping the wandering hand. “That is completely unnecessary.”   
  
The mother of spiders smiles low in the dim light, eyes glinting with possessiveness and hunger, her fingers curling along the rain spirit’s exposed skin. She stares at Ame-Warashi with heavy-lidded eyes, through the curls of her golden hair, and licks her lips slowly in a great show of desire.   
  
She pushes the ame-warashi onto a bed of webs and the rain child allows this, with a deep glare. The spider matron crawls over her, kissing her mouth still and absorbing her energy. She bites at her mouth, sucks in the rain child’s tongue and strokes the ridges of her teeth and walls of her mouth. Ame-Warashi refuses to moan, refuses to arch up against the touch of hands grasping her hands, stroking her stomach and the underside of her breasts through the fabric of her dress.   
  
The hands on her stomach drift down, fisting in the lacy black fabric, pushing it up. Fingers graze over her thigh, pulling at the high socks in hopes of exposing more skin. Ame-Warashi slaps them away.   
  
They pull away from their heated kiss, the spider matron smiling in the low light, arched over the ame-warashi, her breasts threatening to spill from her dress, legs straddling either side of the ame-warashi.   
  
“What are you doing?” the ame-warashi snaps.  
  
“I’m merely enjoying my prize,” the spider matron hums, opening her mouth to bite down on the skin of her thigh. The rain child is far too proud to let any emotion betray on her face, and she closes her eyes to prevent that opening as well. The spider matron seems to enjoy this because she chuckles. “And what a prize it is. You are enjoying it as well, it seems.”  
  
Her hand strokes her folds and Ame-Warashi only just manages to bite back an angered, desired moan.   
  
But the spider matron already knows she’s won. Her smile is smug as she pulls the ame-warashi’s dress from her and removes her own clothing, pressing against her and devouring her, taking the proffered power and enjoying the feel of the rain against her skin.   
  
“If you’d prefer,” the spider matron breathes, pushing up so her breasts pillowed against the ame-warashi’s, “you can pretend I am that child.”  
  
“How _dare_ you,” the ame-warashi hisses, glaring up at the spider matron and biting her lip w hen the spider matron’s fingers graze over her wet folds. The fingers move swiftly, stroking, brushing, rubbing in slow circles. Ame-Warashi refuses to cry out, though the desire stains her face and swirls in her eyes, in tandem with the angered and hatred.   
  
“It was merely a suggestion,” coos the spider matron. “But if you prefer to focus on me, who am I to deny you?”  
  
Ame-Warashi glares but says nothing, so the spider matron takes her in silence.


End file.
